Double Date
by DelenaFull
Summary: As Elena and Caroline go on double date, Stefan, Elena date and Damon, Caroline date. Elena starts off thinking Stefan is amazing and thinks Damon a jerk but by the end of the night she starts to develop feeling for Damon.


Chapters 1 Getting Ready

Ring, ring, ring.

I looked at my bedside table at the caller ID reading: Caroline Forbes. I yawned, stretching out my arms like I am reaching for the sun and put my wonderful book down.

"Hi Caroline," I said, happy to hear her but sad I had to put my book down.

"Guess what!" Caroline said, seeming like her normal girly self.

"What?"

"I got you a date with the new hottie Stefan Salvatore and I got my self a date with the even sexier, blue eyes dream Damon Salvatore. It's going to be a double date!" Caroline said in a sing tone voice.

A double date? Well I haven't really been out of the house and dating for ages, just me and my books. And the new "hottie" Stefan doesn't seem that horrible, so I agreed to go on this double date.

"Great! It's tonight at 5, sorry for the late notice but come on how can you say no to them!" Caroline said.

"Okay I will make sure to be ready!" I said, then we chatted a bit more on the latest gossip for about an hour and half then we said are goodbyes for now. I hung up the phone and checked the time. Wow, one already, well I got 4 hours to get ready. I sure do want to make sure I look my best for this date!

First I will go through my closet and picked out what I will wear, good idea Elena. I got out of my super comfy position on my bed and headed to my closet. I think a dress just might be to much so I looked at my pants first. First there was four pairs of yoga pants, nope, next my jeans. First pair of jeans where skinny ripped jeans, seems to casual for a date, next. Perfect, a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, I threw the pair of jeans on my bed. Next a pair of jean were a black pair of skinny jeans, I also threw them on my bed. I went through all my jeans and ended up with just two pair of jeans.

Now to skirts! First one, a neon green, short skirt, I wondered if I had a shirt to go with this skirt, I didn't know, so I threw it on my bed and I also threw the other neon pink skirt on the bed. Third skirt, knee length, black one, with a lacey pattern on it, one of my favourite skirt, an another option for sure! And the last skirt was a, purple one, that's thigh length, nah.

Now time to find a matching shirt for the skirts and jeans. I went through all of them and could not find a signal shirt for the two neon skirts but I did for sure find the perfect one for the black lace skirt. A white blouse with a bit of lace at the shoulders. But I wonder if thats to fancy? And for the jeans I found the perfect tops for them. The black skinny, a dark blue, long sleeve, blouse. And for the dark blue skinny, sleave less pruple blouse. Wow I have a lot of blouses.

I threw on the first outfit the blue skinny and the purple blouse. I twirled and study the outfit in the mirrow for five mintues. I did this with the rest of the outfits to. About twenty minutes later I finished trying on everything. And I finally settled on the black jeans with the blue blouse. Now that I have the outfit plained out, I need to fine a pair shoes and accessory. First I pick out my shoes, my brown, leather, knee high boots. Then I picked out my accessory, a gold ring, a gold bangle, and a pair of feather earings.

By then it was 3pm. I had two more hours so I decided to have a nice long shower to make sure I looked nice and clean. I walked to the washroom and turned the water to a nice, comfortable warm temperature. I stripped down to my bare skin and stepped into the shower.

I did the usual shower things and after about half an hour of a nice long shower I finally got out. I took the towel off the shower rack and dried off my body. Then I wrapped my towel around my body and picked up my hair dryer. I turned it on and started drying and brushing my hair at the same time. Then I unplugged the drier and brushed through my hair one last time to make sure it was fully untangled. Perfectly straight as usually. Then I brush my teeth.

It was 4pm now, an hour left to finish getting ready! I picked up a blue nail polish to paint my fingernails so they at least look decent enough. After painting all ten of my nails it was four fifteen. Forty five minutes! So I went back to the washroom to do my makeup. A tad bit of black eyeliner, then a dark brown eyeshadow, now mascara. Eyes are for sure done! I added a bit of blush to make cute rosie red cheeks and now a dark red lipstick!

Back to my room! I threw on the jeans and the blouse, then the earnings, then the ring, then the bracelet. Then I picked out a tall pair of socks so I wont get blisters. Four fifty, ten minutes time to tell Jenna and Alaric I am going out tonight. Totally forgot to ask but I am sure they won't mind!

I skipped down stairs all happy I was finally getting out the house. I made it to the kitchen and saw Alaric and Jenna were lip locking. I faked cough to get there attention.

"Oh hey, Elena!" Jenna said, seeming a bit surprised and embarrassed.

"I am going out tonight with Caroline, it's a double date." I told her.

"As a long your home by midnight I am fine with it," Jenna replied.

"Okay, I'll make sure I am home by then, thanks!" I checked my phone; it was four fifty five. So I went to go sit on the porch and waited for Caroline, Stefan, and Damon to pick me up.

Right at five pm a silver car pulled up, and a tall, slender, good looking male walked out. He smiled at me and I smiled back and he nodded. Once I was in front of him, he introduced himself as Stefan Salvatore.

"Hello, Stefan nice to meet you I am Elena."


End file.
